1. Technical Field
This technique relates to a lens barrel used in cameras such as digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-47752 discloses a lens barrel to be switched between one mode in which a lens group is collapsed and the other mode in which the lens group is extended to a predetermined position.